Ask Winry Rockbell
by Fiesty Sin
Summary: Ask Winry what ever you want who knows what ed been tell u about her?reveiws welcomed. I have updated see i not that lazy.i need two more reveiws before i can update.
1. random chapter names

Ask Winry

Well I heard from my friend The Rose Alchemist that ed was getting letters from you asking him questions. So unlike ed I have nothin but time on my hands to answer any and I mean any question you might have about me or (even ed).anyone else on the show (I know) I have learned some interesting secrets too.

Yours truly

Winry Rockbell


	2. more

EDWARD  
What's Ed's real height?

Would you mind if you end up with Winry?

How the hell did you understand alchemy all by yourself? Cause I can't even get Chemistry right!

WINRY

Hey Winry, Is there a time that you admitted that you actually loved Ed?

When was the first time you two talked something seriously

**Edward Elric: Why do you want to no how tall I am I not short!! Umm... me and Winry..?..!When I went through the gate I saw ever thing the info flowed through me. (Think of it like drinking brain juice) Winry Rockbell: Yes (in the Manga) he does know how I feel yet. **

......................................................................................................................................................

Dear winry  
would you go out with Roy Mustang just to** ed off.

**No way that would be childish and come on Roy you got to be kidding me!!**

......................................................................................................................................................

Dear Winry 

Do you like Ed's **?Have you seen Ed's **? you think these Questions are preverted?

Well I did say any Question but how I'm I supposed to know if I like it if I have never seen it. Yes you are a perverted Mother fucker.

.......................................................................................................................................................

Dear Winry

unlike the last person i'm not horny right now. and besides a wretch have you through anything else at ed

Yes I have since my trusty wretch was not with me I throw automail parts lying around at him.  



	3. hmmm

Dear Winry.

Would you date anyone besides Edward Elric?

From, a Freak...who's in love with fma.

**Winry:(blushes)yes and who says going out with him!?**

.....................................................................................................................................................

Dear Edward,

Would you date anyone besides Winry? And do you like having her do auto-mail repairs or would you rather have some one else do them?

From, a freak...who's in love with fma

**Edward: Wait what?! Yes I like her doing my auto-mail what are you trying to get at here**

**.....................................................................................................................................................**

Dear Winry.

What would you do if Den died?! I would never want him to die but what would you do? Or what would you do if you lived alone in that big yellow house?

From, a freak...who's in love with fma.

**Winry: I be sad if here die, I would bury him and remember that he is no longer with me.**

......................................................................................................................................................

Hey Winry

since your close to Ed what is the most embarresing thing he's ever done that no one knows about

  
**Winry:Well I had it then I forgot . **


	4. wow i'm lazy but it here happy

thanks for answering my questions. here's some from my friend Selena

Dear Edward and Winry,

Do you like Wolves?

Winry: I guess? Edward: I umm.. Never thought about it

Dear Winry,

Will you ever wear anything besides a black tube top...like a T-shirt? (sorry my friend **watches** the show/manga much)

Winry: I have wore other things besides my black tube top mostly a dress if I go out or something a t-shirt it not really my thing, but I would wear it.

Dear Edward Elric,

How many right gloves do you go through in a week? Everytime you transmute your **auto**-mail it tears the glove in pieces.

Edward :(rubs the back of his head) well if I have a busy week (fights) well you use your imagination.

Dear Winry,

would you ever follow Ed and Al secretly on an adventure?

Winry :.....May....be......

Dear Edward,  
Would you ever kill Envy for hitting on Winry??

From, Ed obsessor and a werewolf

Edward : that Bastard dead


	5. here it is

Gluttony: Oh! I heard that there going to remake FMA so it like the manga!!!?

Is it true it something I heard but I hope it is more episodes

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Thx for answering our questions! Dear Edward,Do you have a crush?

Edward: Why do you guys always ask these things 'sighs" (He looks away) Maybe!!!!

Dear Winry and Edward,What do you think of (the bastard) Roy?

Winry: I don't really care….. ( Edward walk into the room ranting) Edward: I hate that smart ass bastard always thinks he so smart…( mumbles the rest)

Dear Winry,How many wrenches do you own?

Winry: Probably around 20 there different sizes , FMA lover

………………………………......................................................

Dear Ed

Can you give a real number for he amount of gloves you go through in a week.

Edward: Rarely if I lose them twice a day 14 gloves a week once a day 7 days a week and if I have a normal week for most people and I am not attacked or get into fights 2 to 4 gloves.

……………………………….............................................................................................

Gluttony: People ask random questions please I don't care what you ask !?!?!?


	6. Smirks

Thx for the reviews people

……………………………….........................................................

Dear Winry,

If you had to pick, had to! pick, would you pick Edward or Alphonse Elric to be your boyfriend.

Winry: _Don't tell ever of them, but Ed wins this one *Blushes*_

Dear Winry,

What's your favorite color?

Winry: _Blues I guess ( never really thinks about it) _Dear Winry,

Who do you miss more your parents or the Elrics?

Winry:_ The scar of my parents death never healed all the way I still cry, but the pain I feel from worry every time the boys leave is it own wound separate in my heart. I miss the ones that can never return, but I hope for the ones that while come back. _

Dear Winry,

How long does it take you to make new auto-mail?

Winry: _If I already have the blueprints made then maybe a week or so if I don't waste time, but if I designing totally new auto-mail from scratch well who knows a months you can never tell with certain things._Dear Winry,

How often does aunt Pinako go out to drink? (like how she did when she was younger)

Winry: _She doesn't drink anymore that I know of, but she had to raise me and the Elrics the probably quiet a long time ago._

Dear Winry,

Do you know how Pinako got so short?

Winry:_ I really have no idea, it most likely some thing with old age, that we still don't understand._From a FMA freak


	7. more ta da

Gluttony: Thanks for the reviews YuukixZero16-in-yellow

…………….;…………….......;.......................................;...............................;....................;

Dear Winry,Is there anything you like to make besides auto-mail?

Winry: _I like to make apple pie. _

Dear Winry,If you had to get another animal, which one would you get?

Winry: _A cat just to piss Ed off and Al said he liked cats also it could keep him company at night will every one sleeps. _

Dear Winry,Do you think Alphonse's voice sounds like a girl?

Winry: _No not really, but he does when he whines _

Dear Winry,Is it hard to pay attention to the auto-mail repairs when Ed is in his boxers?

Winry: _Yes and No, no, because its when I'm working on his leg and I have to look down as I work unless we are talking and Yes cause you try working on a boy who half naked in front of you._From, a FMA freak.

………………………………................................................................................................


	8. read, eat do something

**Gluttony: here is more**

………………………………**..............................................................................................**

**Dear Winry, If you ever had a kid. (With Ed, cause you love him~) what would you name him?**

**Winry: **_**If I have kids I know what I want to name them, but I would have to ask Ed what he wanted to name the kids too. Oh! Don't forget that it could be a boy or a girl.**_

…………………**Dear Winry,Who-do-you-love? You-Must-give-me-a-name!**

**Winry: **_**Ed ***_**Then leaves the room***

_**(Gluttony: in the manga she admits it to herself one day that she loves Edward, but how will she tell him is my question or will he tell her I not shore) **_

………………**..Dear Winry,What's your favorite sport?**

**Winry: ?????????????**

**(Gluttony: **_**They never say any sports really in the manga or show, but since Winry can through an 8lb wrench at Ed with ease I have to say Shot-put, its in track & field. If you don't know its were you throw a metal 8lb ball as far as you can ……ect) **_

………………**Dear Winry,Are you ever worried that you would give Ed brain damage by hitting him with a wrench so much?**

**Winry: **_**I will rarely hit him with the wrench these day, but I will threaten him with it. Don't tell that I lying, cause he won't believe you. I'm I worried about his brain cells yes you worry about your stupid Boyfriends don't you. **_

**From, a FMA freak**


	9. Its dangerous to type when hyper

Gluttony: Ray, you got a letter in mail.

Ray: Gluttony, give me that its not for me its for Edward and reminded me to work on your grammar later.

Gluttony: k

..............................................................................................................................................

Dear Ed,  
This is a simple question you've got to answer! Do you love Winry?

Edward *Blushes*: Wait..what! Do u mean I have to answer now. Well I like her-

Winry: ED!!!!!!! Is that a letter for me. * she reached to grab it*

Edward: No!

To late she got it, Winry read the letter before he could grab it from her. She turned bright red and ran out of the room. On apiece of paper she wrote:

Dear Reader,

I don't know what Ed said, but I do love him.

Yours truly,

Winry Rockbell

Edward: WINRY

Winry: shit * runs to the post office to mail*

Edward: Dammit, where she go.

....................................................................................................................................................

Gluttony: Now what Ray?

Rayne: We feast, TO THE FRIDGE!

* They head to the kitchen* (I couldn't tell who was happier Gluttony or Rayne. Did she eat breakfast. No she didn't that could be it)

Me: To my reader and reviewers I had a random moment, and right now your thinking one of two things. One, I'm hungry now or two who let me have sugar.

You: I wasn't thinking the second one.

Me: Well even if u were I wasn't going to tell u wuahahahahahhahaha!!!!!

You: Now I am?!?!? * u back away slowly*

Me: Anyway I hoped u enjoyed it. Bye !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. In the morning just for u

Gluttony: I found mail!!!

Me: okay!? Let me see that * take the letters from Gluttony* hnm one for Ed and the other for Winry. Okay Gluttony go to the table its time for breakfast.

Gluttony: Hehe, food. * He disappeared into the dinning room*

Me: RAYNE, ED, WINRY BREAKFAST!!!!!!!!!

Rayne: I'm already at the table!!!!!!

Me: No surprise there...

Ed and Winry appear from up stairs.

Me: Here u two, u got mail. Damn I sound like a recording. * Heads to the table to eat*

......................................................................................................................................................

Dear Edward,  
Is Al single? :3

Edward: Ya why, shit your one of those crazy fan girls that likes Al. * He lets out a sigh of relief* For once its not me.

.........................................................

Dear Winry,  
Don't you think its strange that you and Riza look so much alike?

Winry: Well, I never really thought about it before, but now that u point it out. Ya, I guess it kinda strange.

...........................................................

Me: Are u two done answering the letters!

Both: Yes!!

Me: Then put them on the mail pile and come eat. Before Rayne and Gluttony do!!!!

Ed: shit, I'm starving!! * runs to the table followed by Winry.

..............................................................................................................................................

Hey thx for those last 2 reviews for keeping my Ask Winry Rockbell story alive!

ILOveEdANdDarK and.............sourskittlez13 thx again!!!!!!!!


	11. At night for u too

Gluttony: Here mail!!! * Hand me the mail*

Me: Thanks gluttony, now you can go lay down.

Gluttony: K * he leaves room*

Me: Rayne, why does Gluttony always get the mail?

Rayne: Oh! I tolled him too, He love it. Also, acts just like a puppy when getting the paper.

Me: Well.......since that was supposed to be your chore and ended up his, you can take out the trash.

Rayne: B..b..but-

Me: No buts, now go take out the trash. * I Point to the door*

Rayne: Dammit * she continues to cuss all the way out the door*

Winry: Hey, um are those for me. * points to the letters in my hand*

Me: The second one is, here give this one to Ed. I'm going to kill the neighbor.

Winry: Why

Me: I'll tell u after you answer the letter, I should be done by then.

......................................................................................................................................................

Dear Ed,  
Do you think its because you don't drink milk is the reason your so small?  
P.S.  
So what if im a Al fan girl not like im a stalker :3

Edward: NO, WHO ARE U CALLIN SO SMALL HE CAN'T SEE OVER A FENCE!!!!

* Later after Ed calms down he reads the P.S part*

Edward: I wasn't saying you were a stalker or anything. I'm just happy someone is interested in my Lil Brother.

Dear Winry,  
When do you think Eds gonna make a move?

Winry: Who knows when a boy will make a move, but I know I will soon. ;)

......................................................................................................................................................

* I come back from "killing the neighbor" air qoutes*

Winry: are u going to tell me now.

Me: Ah, yes that Bitch was throwing her trash into my garden, and then complained to me that one of my plants attacked her for it. What nerve.

Winry: What did u do?

Me: I feed the plants in front of her, and tolled her straight up that if she does it again . Then she will be attacked again and I will not save her ass, from her own stupidity.

Winry: Do you think she will do it again?

Me: Yep, she lacs common sense. Oh! if I not here and it happens tell her she screwed, because I'm the only one who can call the plants off. * Grabs to my purse and heads to the door*

Winry: Where are u going, and which plants in your garden do I need to avoid now?

Me: The Grocery store and u should be fine they only attack my enemies, but if u do something that seems harmful to them, it's the ones that look like Venice fly traps.

* Outside was a scream*


	12. here u go

* I left for the grocery store and Winry and Ed are upstairs. Rayne where abouts are inknown*

Gluttony: Mail * he looks around for me, so he head upstairs and knocks at winry's door*

Winry: Yes?

Gluttony: Mail

Winry: Thanks, Ed mail.

* Gluttony remains standing at the door way.*

................................................................................................................................................................

Dear Ed:  
Do you think you will see like your dad when yoúre old?

Edward : What? Are you asking if I will look like him when I'm older or understand his point of view on something? Because its hard to tell by the way you asked the question.

Dear Winry:  
Do you think your smarter than Ed?

Winry: Not at alchemy, but defiantly mechanics and more common sense than yes I am.

................................................................................................................................................................

* Winry see that Gluttony still at the doorway*

Winry: Gluttony, what wrong?

* like a toddler he has his finger in his mouth, and whines*

Gluttony: Food...... Food

Me: I BACK TIME TO EAT!!!!

* A evil grin forms on his face as he heads down stairs. Winry shrugs it off*


	13. ,3 meow

Gluttony : no mail * he looked disappointed*

Me: No Gluttony, Rayne all ready got it.

Gluttony: Oh.

Me: Gluttony I'm going out.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Dear Ed (or Al if he's there),

Do you find it strange that Al doesn't have as many fan girls as you do, eventhough he's there just as much as you are?

**Ed: Well, not really since I'm the main character of the show. See I now that most of the fan girls just like me, because they think I'm cute. If Al was in his body than even more would like him, but the only time you see Al without the armor. Is in the flash backs.**

Dear Winry,do you have a problem with the fact that Ed never makes a move? or do youhave plans to do it yourself?just wondering,brunettebookworm14

**Winry: It does, but I do plan to make some moves.**

………………………………**................................................................................................**

* Winry comes downstairs and see no one, but Rayne*

Winry : Where is everyone?

Rayne : They went to look for the writer.

Winry: Where she go?

Rayne: I don't know.

Winry: Oh, are u feeling ok.

Rayne: No.


	14. here hapy now !

Winry: What's wrong ?

Rayne; Well, I fell like the writer doesn't like me no more, and she left to create a new OC.

Winry: Well I think you shouldn't worry.

Rayne; Why not?

Me: Because I back.

* Running over I gave her a hug*

Me: Child, you can never be replaced by any OC. Now go find Ed and give him this letter and when you get back I'll have something to show you.

………………………………................................................................................................

Dear Ed~

Why don't you like milk? And do you like Winry's apple pie?And if its okay not to seem weird but you are hot and stuff so that's most ofthe reasons everyone loves you. But I love Al more > ; : D! Not that I'm not afan of you... Don't get me wrong I don't want to be pwned by your awesomeness :P

Ed: I don't like the taste of milk, everyone has something they don't like. I love Winry's apple pies!!!!! O….kay.

………………………………................................................................................................

Rayne: Writer I'm back what my surprise!

? : Noise isn't she?

Me: Be nice.

* Rayne came into the living room and saw Envy*

Rayne: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!

* She squealed in happiness and ran and gave Envy a hug*

Envy: Hey, writer lady is this normal.

Me: Yep!


	15. hahahaha

*** Envy looked at Rayne who was still hugging him un shore on what to do next, the silent's was interpreted when Gluttony entered the room.***

**Gluttony : Writer mail!**

*** Handing me the letters I absent mindedly walked around the house, and read to see who got mail***

**Me : Edward ! Winry ! Mail !**

*** Edward and Winry grabbed there letters and disappeared into another room to answer them.***

………………………………

* * *

**Dear Ed and Winry:**

**First, to Ed, I don't like milk, either, so don't feel bad. It really isdisgusting...**

**Edward : Finally ! Somebody who understands my feels about milk !**

To Winry:

If Ed still hasn't asked you out, why don't you ask him? You knowit's the otakus' favorite pairing ;D

**Winry : otakus'? Well anyway I have been waiting for him to visit me again, or if I have to I'll visit him and ask him when I get the chance.**

To both:

Why doesn't Al answer mail? I wanna talk to him.

**Winry : this is a question…..**

**Me : I have already answered from somebody else, my answer was that if anyone ask Al any questions. Then I'll give him the letters, but nobody so far has ever asked poor Alphonse any question and I really hate for him to feel left out. So if you want to talk to him send me a letter, he'll get it.**

………………………………

* * *

* Walking into my bedroom I was about close the door when I was just in time to see Envy run by the doorway. Down stairs I heard.*

Rayne : Where Envy ?

Me : Upstairs !

Envy : Shit!


	16. here

Envy was caught by Rayne.

* * *

**Dear Edward,**

**You use alot of gloves lol. Anyways on to teh question! Umm... If you stayedwith Winry instead of going of do you think you would get hit more often?NAme a guess of numbers cuz I would totally want to see you get smashed in thehead :) Well point and laugh specifically ^^. From, Riri**

**Edward : hopefuly, only a 3 times a day.**

**Winry : hahahahahahaha shore ed what ever helps you sleep. **


	17. 2010

**Dear Edward:**

**Who's your fave homunculus? Seriously answer this. Or I will hunt you downand glomp you... D Or I may just do that anyway.**

**Edward: None they all have tried to kill me !!!!!!!! ( Manga & Anime)**

Dear Aru:

Hahaha! your first letter! Hey... You know you have fangirls right? I hopeyour doing well!

**Alphonse: Thank you for my first letter!! Yes, and I feel loved. I doing well how are you? **

Dear Winry:

Hit Ed in the head with your wrench please... I want more wrench action!D

**Winry: Edward!!**

**Edward: What do you want-**

*** BANG ***

**Winry: He's out now…….**

………………………………

* * *

Dear Edward, Haha thanks for answering even though i would imagin... Teehee... ^^ AnywaysAnother question..And i know your thinking "Damn she asks alot of questions!"But I'm a very curious child if i do say so myself. Okay so If you could haveevery candy / desert in the world what would it be? *thinks of winry in a pie*... I think you would like that alot ;)Your hyperactive fan,Riri

**Edward: Winry's apple pie, and I don't mind the questions the more you ask the wiser you get. **


End file.
